Life sucks! Life sucks?
by AllyMcDiva
Summary: Michiru lebt in geordneten, behüteten Verhältnissen...bis eines Tages Haruka hereinstolpert und alles vollkommen auf den Kopf stellt.
1. Default Chapter

"Author's Notes": Diese, meine erste eigene Geschichte, basiert auf dem Brainstorming, dass wir gestern im Chat hatten. Bestimmte Orte - Hier der Ort Büro. Ich widme diese Geschichte der für mich seit Langem inspirierendsten Frau. Die Idee hat mich viel zu früh geweckt! Du bist schuld Cloudi! *knuuuuuuuuutsch* Die Charaktere entspringen nicht meinem Hirn, sondern sind gnadenlos geklaut *Abkupferin bin* *gg* Haruka und Michiru habe ich mir aus Sailor Moon ausgeliehen.  
  
Life sucks!!!....Life sucks?  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Huh?1? Abrupt blickt Michiru von ihren Unterlagen auf. Eine einzige, nicht zähmbare Locke des meergrünen Haares hat sich aus der streng aufgesteckten Frisur gelöst: Fragend, etwas irritiert schaut die junge Frau zu der geschlossenen Tür hin. Was hat sie da bei ihrer unliebsamen Arbeit gestört und aus der doch eh schon mühsam zusammengerauften Konzentration gerissen, die ihr das Bearbeiten dieser bürokratischen Angelegenheiten so erschwert? Lauter werdendes Stimmengewirr und hastig gesetzte, fast eilige Schritte dringen von dem Gang vor ihrem Büro an ihr Ohr. Schnell hört sie sie näherkommen, einen kurzen Augenblick genau vor ihrem Eingang wahrzunehmen, um dann langsam wieder abschwellend beim Entfernen zur entgegengesetzten Seite des langen Ganges des Polizeiamtes. Die junge Beamtin sammelt sich einen Moment und versucht dann erneut sich ihrer Arbeit zu widmen. Nach einiger Zeit....waren es Sekunden oder gar Minuten?....ertappt sie sich dabei, wie ihre Augen sich auf dem Papier der vor ihr liegenden Akte festgesaugt haben, der Füllhalter angesetzt zum Schreiben, aber die Schrift vor ihren Augen verschwommen. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. Ob das anderen Leuten auch so geht? Sie wollen etwas lesen, driften aber mit den Gedanken komplett ab, verharren auf dem Text wie ein Idiot, ohne auch nur eine Zeile wahrzunehmen? Michiru grinst blöde vor sich hin, während sie so ihren Gedanken nachhängt.  
  
Eigentlich ist alles besser als dieser gruseligen Arbeit nach zu gehen. Wie ist sie nur hier hingekommen? Was hat sie bewogen diesen Job an zu nehmen? Jaaaaaa! Denkt sie entrüstet, die Beförderung! Welche Ehre diesen hohen Rang zu bekleiden! Und noch dazu für eine Frau in einer Männerdomäne!  
  
Schön und gut! Abfällig tut sie diese Gedanken ab, die glatt von ihrer Mutter stammen könnten! Sie hatte sich das einfach anders vorgestellt! Traurig denkt Michiru an die aufregenden Zeiten zurück, die hinter ihr liegen. Klar, es war anstrengend als Profiler mit ihrer Partnerin diese Mordfälle zu klären. Viel Drecksarbeit, 24 Stunden Dienst, kein geregeltes Essen, immer die Gefahr im Nacken....aber dennoch, sie liebte diese Zeiten und wusste nicht was sie mehr tat: Ihre gute Freundin und Arbeitskollegin CJ vermissen, oder sie beneiden?!? Sie hatten so viel Spaß gehabt! Konnten nebenbei herumalbern, lästern ...und nun? ...CJ machte das alles weiter...einfach ausgetauscht! Gegen diesen smarten, jungen Aufsteiger! Pffff...die hatten sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden! Wärend sie hier saß und sich Berge von Akten wühlen musste und sich zu Tode langweilte! Das Leben war wirklich nicht fair. Michiru verfiel mal wieder in einen ihrer kurzen Anflüge von Selbstmitleid als sie, wie schon so oft, in tiefes Brüten über ihre unsäglich verfahrene Situation verfiel. Aber sie war ja selbst schuld! Was lies sie sich dieses Leben aufzwingen? Klar! Es war bequem. Sehr behütet. Genau im Sinne ihrer Familie. Sie verdiente gut, würde einen angesehenen, jungen Anwalt heiraten, der genau der Vorstellung ihrer Eltern war. Er wahr so erfolgreich, dass sie in einer geraumen Weile eh diesen Job an den Nagel hängen konnte. Ein ruhiges Leben, im Schosse der Familie führen, das aufregendste Highlight der Woche noch der ach so spannende Bridgeabend mit den frustrierten, amani- bemäntelten Anwaltsfrauen, die ihre Worcoholicmänner ca einmal die Woche zu Gesicht bekommen, um justement zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschwängert zu werden, um die Mama mit reichem Enkelsegen zu beglücken!!! Wieder hatte Michiru diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht: "den Blick" wie ihr Verlobter das gerne betonte, während er väterlich, liebevoll ungestüm durch ihr Haar wuschelte. Ach wie Michiru das hasste!!! Weiter vertieften sich die Falten auf ihrer schönen, hohen Stirn- ironisch, fast verbittert geschürzt die Lippen.... Ihrer Familie konnte sie mit diesen Gedankengängen gar nicht kommen! Und ihr Zukünftiger nahm sie einfach nicht ernst. Wie war sie nur soweit gekommen sich mit dieser Zukunft abzufinden, die sie doch schon jetzt so langweilte? Hmmm.....es war wohl einfach keine bessere Perspektive in Sicht gewe..... Ein lautes, unerwartetes Geräusch ließ Michiru jäh aus ihren düsteren Gedanken hochschrecken. Ihre Bürotür war hastig aufgerissen worden und fiel nun knallend zurück ins Schloss. Irritiert schaute Michiru in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm gekommen war und entdeckte einen jungen Mann, der gehetzt wirkend die Tür schloss und für einen kaum merklich kurzen Augenblick lauschend dicht an der Tür verharrte. Michiru musterte die Rückansicht des Blonden eingehend. Sehr schlank, um nicht schmal zu sagen, aber nicht schmächtig, groß, gut gebaut. Michiru gefiel was sie sah, als sie an den definierten aber doch irgendwie zart wirkenden Muskeln der Arme in dem Muscleshirt betrachtete. "Sind sie weg?" drang eine Stimme, wie von ganz weit weg an ihr Ohr, die sich jedoch so gar nicht..... Langsam drehte sich die Gestalt herum, um zu schauen wo sie gelandet war. ........gar nicht männlich anhörte. EINE FRAU!!!! Eine knabenhafte, aber auf ihre Weise doch sehr schöne Frau..  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
"Michiru's POV"  
  
Michiru starrte ihr wortlos entgegen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie stört mich hier, soll sie auch von sich aus sagen, was sie hier will. Warum bin ich so gebannt von ihr? Was hat diese Frau? Die Sekunden Stille kamen Michiru wie eine gnadenlose Ewigkeit vor.  
  
"The Woman's POV"  
  
ummmmm.die ist ja süß! Was versauert so eine Schönheit in solch einem Aktenloch? Hm, sehr zufrieden sieht sie ja nicht gerade aus. Da wird ich ja gern mal Tippsen-Kosten spielen...hehe.... Die hochgewachsene Blondine beginnt verwegen zu lächeln. Ihre Phantasien über die schöne Fremde dort am Schreibtisch spiegeln sich nur all zu deutlich in ihrem selbstbewussten Gesicht wieder. Sie kann ihre unverhohlene Bewunderung....oder besser gesagt enge Hose *fg* nicht verbergen, will es aber auch gar nicht.  
  
"Michiru's POV"  
  
Warum sagt sie denn nichts??? Und warum grinst die mich so blöde an??? Michiru errötet leicht und ärgert sich maßlos darüber, ihre Verlegenheit nicht verbergen zu können. Was ist mit mir? Was ist mit ihr??? Da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen,....die FLIRTET!!! Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Und wieso berührt mich das so? Das ist doch eine Frau!!!  
  
"Hi! ...Stör ich? Endlich durchbricht die Blonde die Stille, die die Luft zwischen ihnen inzwischen schon zum zerreißen gespannt hat. Als wäre es das Normalste der Welt stolziert sie auf den Schreibtisch zu und streckt Michiru ihre Hand entgegen. Konfus stottert ihr Gegenüber: "Äh...wie?...Äh...was? nein! DOCH!! Natürlich störst Du!!!" Michiru ist wie gelähmt und nimmt darum doch gegen ihren Willen die Hand der Fremden. Die Berührung durchfährt sie wie ein elektrischer Schlag. So was hatte sie noch nie zuvor erlebt. Was war das? Warum dieses unerträgliche Kribbeln im Bauch? "Haruka! Ich bin hier nur reingestolpert, weil da draußen wer war, den ich ...nun sagen wir...nicht sprechen möchte. Darf ich fragen, wie ihr werter Name ist, schöne Frau?" Michirus leicht errötete Wangen tauchen sich nun über und über in tiefstes Purpur. "Mi...*räusper* ...chiru" "Was?" "Äh...Michiru!...sehr erfreut." Weiter kommen sie nicht, denn ihre gerade erst sprießende Konversation wird durch eine tiefe, penetrant rufende Männerstimme im Keime erstickt. "Haruuuukaaaaa! Wo bist Du, meine Göttiiiin????" Noch ehe Michiru es sich versieht ist die Blonde Göttin mit einem Satz um den Schreibtisch herum und geschickt wie eine Maus, die vor einer Katze flieht, unter ihren Schreibtisch gekrochen, als auch schon die Tür ihres Büros erneut, mit lautem Getöse aufgerissen wird. Dicht an ihren Beinen spürt sie die Körperwärme dieser aufregenden Person, die da in ihr Leben gerannt kam und die Sicherheit in ihr reifen lässt, dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie früher. In diesem Moment hasst Michiru sich beinahe für ihre Vorliebe für, zweitelige Ensembles, deren Schnitt von ihrem Dauerlebensmotto bestimmt ist: "Immer wenn ich deprimiert bin, mache ich meine Röcke kürzer. Wenn sich nicht bald was ändert werde ich verhaftet" Aber wer konnte auch Ahnen, dass da irgendwann mal eine umwerfende....hallo? was denk ich da??? Machofrau unter ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen würde, die sich vermutlich gerade in aller Seelenruhe ihren neuen, sündhaft teuren, bordeauxfarbenen, mit Spitze besetzten Tangaslip ansehen würde? Lange kann Michiru diesen Gedanken und dem seltsamen Ziehen in ihrer Lendengegend (sagt man das bei Frauen???) nicht nachhängen, denn dieser rüde Kerl, groß, breit, stämmig und...laut....fängt an, sie gnadenlos mit uninteressantem Geschwätz zu bombardieren. "Guten Tag...oh la la...meine Schööööne! Da vergess´ ich ja fast den Anlass....nein lassen wir das. Ich suche...haben sie eine große Rassefrau hier vorbeikommen sehen? Blond, sexy, irgendwie androgyn. Ich kann nicht von ihr lassen. Und sie LIEBT mich! Da bin ich sicher. Mit ihren Katz und Mausspielchen macht sie mich ganz rasend! Und sie weiß das genau!... Was für ein Dummschwätzer! Michiru blendet den Ton aus, obwohl selbst schon der Anblick dieses lüsternen, unkultivierten Menschen kaum erträglich ist. Ihre Gedanken wandern wieder zu der "androgynen Rassefrau" da ganz gefährlich nahe an ihrem Slip. Kein Wunder, dass Haruka vor DEM wegläuft. Sie hat bestimmt an jedem Finger 10! Da muss sie sich weiß Gott nicht mit so einem abgeben. Erschreckt stellt Michiru fest, dass sich bei diesen Gedanken eine glühende Eifersucht in ihr breit macht. Was? Ich kenn sie gar nicht? Und wie komm ich auf die Idee es mit den vielen Männern aufnehmen zu wollen, die ihr zu Füssen liegen. Ich bin eine FRAU!!! "Hallo?!?...junge Frau! Hören sie mich?" Wie ertappt schreckt die petrolfarbenhaarige (*laaaaaaach* welch Schwachsinn!!!) Frau auf und ruft instinktiv: "Nein, so eine kenn ich nicht. Sowas gibt es?" Mit Unschuldsmiene steht sie von ihremTisch auf, befreit sich so aus der süßen Qual der erotischen Nähe zu Haruka und schiebt den Klotz kurzerhand vor die Tür.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
"Pew! Weg ist er! Das wurde aber auch Zeit!" Langsam dreht sich Michiru auf dem Absatz herum, erleichtert, neugierig, aber auch etwas unsicher, wie sie sich als nächstes verhalten soll. Etwas belustigt beobachtet sie mit klopfendem Herzen, wie diese Fremde namens Haruka unter dem Tisch hervorkriecht und sie dann spitzbübisch anlächelt. "Gute Aussicht da unten." bemerkt sie mit sehr frechem Grinsen. Michiru errötet schon wieder und ärgert sich fürchterlich über diese frechen Anmachen dieser Haruka. Klar irgendwie fühlt sie sich auch geehrt, ja sogar sehr attraktiv dadurch, aber vielleicht ist es auch gerade das, was sie so schrecklich auf die Palme bringt. Was sind das für seltsame Gefühle, die diese Frau da in ihr weckt? Das ist doch pervers! Was würde ihre Mutter dazu sagen? An ihren Anwaltsschosshund gar nicht zu denken! Eine weitere Locke löst sich aus dem strengen Haarknoten, als sie sich aufgebracht, fahrig durch die Haare geht. "Jetzt hör mal!" zischt sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, um diese hinreißend grinsende Frau nicht an zu fallen! - Anfallen in welchem Sinne? Die aufgebrachte Frau ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie Haruka lieber anschreien und verprügeln würde, oder anspringen und zu boden Küssen.... "Ich helf Dir hier und Du wirst unverschämt!" Haruka hebt belustigt eine Augenbraue. "Och komm, Sweety. Sowas ist doch endlich mal ein erhebender Augenblick im Leben von einer kleinen Sekretärin, nicht? Mal was so richtig spannendes." Noch spitzbübischer zwinkert sie der Tobenden Michiru zu, als wäre sie ein kleines cholerisches Mädchen, dass es gilt zu besänftigen. Diese Geste bringt das Fass zum Überlaufen. Gerade weil Michiru sich von ihr so angezogen fühlt, beinhaltet diese Situation um so mehr Demütigung für sie. "Ich bin doch kein dummes, kleines Mädchen!!! Und schon gar keine Sekretärin!" schmettert sie der nun doch überraschten Haruka entgegen. Ich hab es zu was gebracht! Ich habe eine glänzende Karriere als Profiler hinter mir! Und ich tue hier alles andere, als dämliche Diktate aufnehmen! Ich bin verantwortlich für die Abwicklung wichtiger Staatsgeschäfte!" Ihrem Tonfall ist eindeutig der tief verletzte Stolz zu entnehmen. Beinahe hätte Haruka noch einen drauf gesetzt und etwas Spitzes entgegnet. Aber als sie in die verzweifelten Augen der zarten, emotionalen Frau sieht, die sich schon langsam mit Tränen zu füllen beginnen, beisst sie sich auf die Zunge. Es tut ihr fast schon wieder leid. Was für eine wunderschöne, sensible Frau....ich kann sie nicht weinen sehen. Wenn ich sie doch nur trösten könnte, sie in den Arm nehmen, sanft küssen....aber dann wird sie mir vermutlich eine Schelle verpassen. Ganz in Gedanken starrt sie der süßen, sich die Tränen Verkneifenden geradewegs ins Gesicht. Michiru beisst sich auf die Lippe. Sie kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hat. Sie steht hier vor dieser unsensiblen, von sich eingenommenen Frau und rechtfertigt sich wie eine Idiotin! Was geht sie das an, was ich mir hart erarbeitet habe? Noch dazu nicht für mich selbst, sondern immer nur um andere zufrieden zu stellen? Wieder spürt sie heiße Tränen in sich aufsteigen, die sie nur mühsam zurückdrängen kann. Ich hasse sie! Sie kennt mich nicht und kann mich doch so tief verletzen! Ich mag sie nicht und doch wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie mich in den Arm nimmt, mich küsst, mich tröstet und mir sagt, dass alles gut wird. Ich will noch mehr....ich will etwas erleben, dass ich nicht kenne, nie erlebt hab. Ich möchte wissen, was Leidenschaft ist....mit ihr! Michiru möchte am liebsten im Boden versinken und fürchtet sich zu Tode, dass Haruka eine Übersinnliche ist, die gerade jeden einzelnen ihrer Gedanken lesen kann. Sie schauen sich in die Augen. Und plötzlich erkennen sie die eigenen Gefühle und Ängste in den Augen der Anderen. Alles ist vollkommen klar. Es bedarf keiner Worte mehr. Langsam gehen sie aufeinander zu, bis sie so dicht voreinander stehen, dass sie die wärme des Anderen spüren können wie einen Energiehauch. Die Luft zwischen ihnen knistert fast. Dann kommen sich ihre Lippen näher. Michuri traut sich kaum zu atmen, oder sich gar zu bewegen, als fürchte sie dieser Traum könnte zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase und von Haruka bliebe nicht mehr übrig als der sanfte Hauch der Erinnerung an einen schönen Tagtraum. Haruka genießt den Augenblick bis ins tiefste Innere. Irgendetwas hat diese Frau, was diese erfolgreiche Anmache zu mehr macht. Sie ist nicht nur eine weitere Trophäe. Sie ist es wert. Als Sie das spürt, wird auch sie plötzlich nervös. Sie möchte unbedingt alles richtig machen, dass es ein unvergänglicher, wunderschöner erster Kuss für diese kleine Prinzessin wird, die da so unschuldig vor ihr steht, als hätte sie noch nie körperliche Liebe erfahren.... Sanft beginnt sie ihr die nun doch inzwischen herausgebrochenen Tränen von den Wangen zu küssen. "Schhhhhhhhh - alles ist gut. Es tut mir so leid" Und dann treffen sich ihre Lippen zu einem hauchzarten Kuss.....  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Kapiel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Michiru ist wie in Trance. Sie hat das Gefühl zu fliegen. Es ist eine Fremde, mit der sie da zu verschmelzen scheint. Verbunden nur durch einen Kuss. Und dennoch fühlt sie sich ihr näher als je einem Menschen zuvor Nur allmählich erwacht sie aus diesem Schwebezustand. Minuten sind wohl vergangen....oder sind es Stunden? Sie weiß es nicht Langsam öffnet sie die Augen und blickt in unendlich liebevolle, grüne Augen. Ihr Herz macht einen Hüpfer Einen Moment lang hätte sie beinahe unendliche Angst bekommen, denn das was hier passiert könnte ihr Leben zerstören. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde kommen ihr 1000 Ängste in den Sinn: Der Gedanke an ihre Eltern...werden sie sie verstoßen, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie sich auf den ersten Blick unendlich in eine Frau verliebt hat? Und ihr Verlobter? Ach...pfff...der interessiert nicht. Selbst wenn er aus verletztem Stolz heraus Rache schwören und versuchen würde mit seinen Beziehungen ihre Karriere zu zerstören. wäre das eh egal, weil ihr Chef sie ohnehin entlassen würde, wenn er sie ertappte...oder vielleicht doch nicht? Ihr ist alles egal, denn im Vordergrund steht eine noch viel stärkere Angst - ja, am schmerzhaftesten ist der Gedanke, dass es ein einmaliges, kurzes Abenteuer ist. Was wird sein? Sie weiß nichts von Haruka. Wird sie so schnell wieder verschwinden, wie sie in ihr Leben geschliddert ist? Wird sie sie je wiedersehen? Ist sie vielleicht nur eine Trophäe für die aufregende Schöne? Doch ein einziger Blick in Harukas Augen wischt das Gedankenwirrwarr ein für allemal aus ihrem Kopf. Sie vergisst alles um sich herum. Es gibt nichts mehr außer Michiru und Haruka - Haruka und Michiru und dem drängenden Bedürfnis weiter mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Sie beginnen erneut sich zu küssen und die Welt scheint sich zu drehen...schneller und immer schneller....ein Karussell aus schmerzhaft schönen Empfindungen.... Die Küsse werden inniger. Beide werden leidenschaftlicher, können kaum mehr voneinander lassen. Haruka hat das Gefühl bald zu zerspringen. Der süße Duft ihrer Traumfrau steigt ihr in die Nase. Am liebsten würde sie Michiru auf der Stelle mit Haut und Haaren vernaschen. Aber sie hält sich zurück; aus Angst etwas zu zerstören. Wenn ich zu schnell vorgehe verliere ich sie vielleicht. Ich will kein einmaliges Abenteuer wie sonst immer. Ich will mehr. Ich will mit ihr zusammen sein .Sie kennen lernen. Alles mit ihr teilen.... Michiru erkennt sich selbst kaum wieder. Alle Hemmungen, die sie bisher immer gefesselt hatten fallen von ihr ab. Nach und nach wird sie mutiger, traut sich die hochgewachsene Haruka zu berühren. Ihre Hände fahren durch ihr dichtes, blondes Haar...streichen sanft über den Nacken, um dann den Rücken hinab zu wandern. Ihre Lippen streben zu Harukas Ohrläppchen, knabbern zärtlich daran... Deutlich merkt man Haruka ihre Erregung an, auch wenn sie sich überraschend zurückhaltend gibt. Bei der Berührung ihres Ohres saugt sie die Luft hörbar ein und zischt: "Was machst du da??? Willst du, dass ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen kann?" Michiru lacht frech. Der Schalk sitzt ihr im Nacken. Nun will sie es erstrecht drauf anlegen. "Egal" zwitschert sie übermütig und kitzelt mit der Zunge die besonders empfindliche Stelle hinter Harukas Ohr, um dann sanft saugend an ihrem Hals zu knabbern. Diese wirft genussvoll, resignierend den Kopf in den Nacken. Verdammt! Die Kleine ist gut!!! Einen Moment lang reißt sie sich noch zusammen, fasst Michiru mit beiden Händen fest an den Schultern und schiebt sie ein stückweit von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Ist sie sich wirklich sicher? Ja, es ist ok....sie will es wirklich genauso wie ich.... Ein letzter Versuch alles richtig zu machen. "Vielleicht sollten wir noch warten Süße...ich möchte nichts kaputt machen..." bringt sie atemlos hervor. Nun ist Michiru sich sicher. Sie braucht keine Angst zu haben. Es ist kein Fehler. Keine von ihnen wird es bereuen. "Keine Angst, so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los!" Ruft sie übermütig. Dann fallen sie sich erneut um den Hals, beginnen sich fordernd zu küssen. Michiru greift mit beiden Händen an Harukas knackigen Po. Haruka vergräbt ihr Gesicht in dem glänzenden, meergrünen Haar Michirus, welches schon längst nicht mehr in ordentlichem Haarknoten am Kopf befestigt ist, sondern wie ein wilder, ungebändigter Wasserfall auf ihre Schultern rinnt. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch verstärkt sich um ein vielfaches, als sie Michirus zarte Hände auf ihrer Haut spürt, während sie sich zielstrebig einen Weg unter ihr enges Top bahnen. Ein Schauer durchzieht ihren Gesamten Körper, als die langen Nägel zärtlich, aber forsch über ihre Haut streifen. Nun kann sich Haruka keine Sekunde mehr zurück halten. Sie beisst Michiru ungestüm in den Nacken, schiebt geschickt die Jacke des teuren Designerkostüms von deren Schultern, lässt sie zu boden gleiten, greift vorsichtig das Bündchen des figurbetonten Oberteiles und zieht es Michiru über den Kopf. Zum Vorschein kommt das passende Gegenstück des sexy Tangas, den sie bei ihrer Eskapade unter dem Schreibtisch nur zu ausführlich betrachtet hat. Sie zwingt sich die zierliche Frau nicht gleich stürmisch weiter aus zu packen. Sondern genießt einen Augenblick, wie verzaubert den wunderschönen Anblick. Riesige, glänzende Augen, die sie glücklich und voller Verlangen anblicken - fast wie große Seen, in denen sie ertrinken mag.... Die zarte Schwingung des grazilen Halses der weich in zarte Schultern mündet. Und darunter - wohlgeformte, runde Brüste in diesem göttlichen Stück Wäsche aus Seide und Spitze.. Haruka geht auf die Knie, um den süßen, kleinen Bauchnabel zu liebkosen, der den flachen Bauch adelt. Ihre Hände streichen langsam seitlich der Brüste entlang hinab, über die filigrane Kurve der schmalen Taille, hin zu den Hüftknochen und dem weiblichen Becken. Michiru stöhnt leise auf und wirft ihre volle Mähne in Nacken, während Haruka mit den Lippen und spielender Zunge weiter nach unten wandert, dabei den Reißverschluss des kurzen Minirockes löst, der schnell zu Boden gleitet. Michiru packt sie temperamtvoll und zieht sie wieder nach oben, um ihr einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Mit der Zungenspitze fährt sie an Harukas Oberlippe entlang, knabbert sanft an ihrer Unterlippe, drückt dann die Lippen auf die ihren. Ihre Zungenspitzen treffen sich und vereinen sich zu einem tiefen, langen Kuss. Harukas knapp sitzende Jeans landet auf dem Boden - ebenso ihrer beider Unterwäsche. Dann sinken sie eng verschlungen hinter dem Schreibtisch zu Boden. Leise stöhnend liegt Michiru in Harukas Armen. Sie muss sich stark zusammenreißen nicht lauter zu werden. Das ist das Schönste, was sie je erlebt hat. Schade, dass sie sich in diesem hellhörigen Büro befinden, sonst würde sie sich komplett fallen lassen. Beide sind kurz davor zu zerspringen, als ein plötzlicher Lärm sie zusammenzucken lässt. Die Tür wird aufgerissen. In sekundenschnelle werden sie wieder vollkommen gewahr wo sie sich befinden. "Hallo? Frau Kaio ? Wo stecken sie denn?" dringt eine Michiru nur allzu vertraute Stimme durch den Raum. Es ist Mister Joel, Michirus ehrgeiziger, neuer Chef. 


	3. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Das Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals, als sie seine festen Schritte auf dem Teppichboden hört. Verzweifelt sieht sie in Harukas Gesicht, die ihren Blick ratlos erwidert. Panisch überlegt sie, ob es möglich ist in Windeseile ihre Kleidung zusammen zu suchen und hinein zu schlüpfen. Sinnlos! Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr. Mit einer 99 prozentigen Wahrscheinlichkeit wird Mister Joel im unmittelbar nächsten Augenblick an ihrem Schreibtisch angekommen sein. Eigentlich hat sie keine Angst gefeuert zu werden. Sie mag den Job ja eh nicht. Aber die Demütigung dieser Situation könnte sie nicht ertragen. Tiefe Scham steigt aus ihrer Magengegend empor. Nein, es ist nicht einmal, weil es sich um eine Frau handelt, mit der sie hier erwischt werden würde. Das stört sie komischerweise gar nicht. Fühlt sich eigentlich an wie das Normalste der Welt. Als hätte sie nie anderes getan, als Frauen zu lieben. Generell in dieser Situation zu sein treibt ihr schon wieder eine hektische Schamesröte auf die Wangen. Es wäre ihr genauso peinlich, wenn es ein Mann wäre, der da unbekleidet neben ihr hockte und der Dinge harrte, die da kommen mochten. Strategisch denken kann Michiru in diesem Schockzustand nicht mehr. Um so überraschter ist sie, als sich ihr Körper wie von selbst auf den Rand des Schreibtisches zu bewegt. Sie funktioniert einfach ohne nachzudenken. Ihre Lippen öffnen sich in einem kopflosen Versuch die gefürchtete Situation noch abzuwenden und sie hört ihre eigene Stimme in bestimmten Ton rufen: "Halt! Keinen Schritt weiter! Nicht bewegen! Meine Kontaktlinse! Ich hab sie verloren!" Gerade so weit, dass nur ihr Gesicht zu sehen ist schaut sie, auf allen Vieren krauchend, um ihren Schreibtisch herum und sieht erleichtert, den zur Salzsäule erstarrten Mann mittleren Alters. Die Lippen zu einem teils mitleidigen, teils schadenfrohen Grinsen verzogen schaut er auf sie herunter. "In welchem Umkreis ist sie denn? Soll ich suchen helfen?" "Um Gottes Willen, bloß nicht. Ich weiß nicht genau. Die Dinger bekommen manchmal Beine." Jammert Michiru in gespielter Verzweiflung. "Am besten, sie gehen gaaanz langsam und vorsichtig erst mal wieder raus, ja?" Mit sämtlichem weiblichen Charme, den sie in dieser unangenehmen Situation aufbringen kann, blinzelt sie ihren Chef lieb bittend, aus großen Mädchenaugen an. "Bloß nicht näher kommen, sie könnte überall sein. Ich ruf sie an wenn sie in Sicherheit ist, ja? Dann besprechen wir ihr Anliegen, dann bin ich ganz für Sie da, ok?" Mister Joel ist auch nur ein Mann. Er kann Michirus süßen Mädchencharme keine Sekunde widerstehen. Langsam und unheimlich vorsichtig schleicht er leichtfüßig zum Ausgang. Mit aller Konzentration darauf bedacht den Boden auf seinem Weg mit messerscharfem Blick ab zu suchen. Zu gerne wäre er der heldenhafte Retter von Michirus Sehkraft. Aber Fehlanzeige. Er brummelt noch irgendetwas in seinen Dreitagebart, bevor er mit enttäuschtem Blick den Raum verlässt. Während die Tür noch ins Schloss fällt, kann sich Michiru das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. Sie prustet durch fest aufeinandergepresste Lippen, dreht sich schnell zu Haruka um, die sich gemeiner weise die ganze Zeit während des Dialoges knabbernd und piesackend an Michirus Hinterteil zu schaffen gemacht hatte, was es nicht gerade erleichtert hatte, die Beherrschung zu behalten. Die Gequälte legt breitgrinsend einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. Sie fallen sich in die Arme und pressen fest die Gesichter an den Körper des Anderen und halten unter mühevoll gesuchter Beherrschung die Luft an, um nicht laut lachend los zu brüllen. Die Schritte des unerwünschten Eindringlings verhallen auf dem Gang. Und wie aufs Stichwort schnappen die Turteltauben nach Luft und fangen schallend zu lachen an. Beinahe rollen sie auf dem Boden umher, lachen Tränen, geben sich übermütige, kleine Schmatzer und können ihr Glück kaum fassen. 


	4. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Endlich Feierabend! Michiru lässt alles stehen und liegen wie es gerade ist, springt auf, packt ihre Sachen und stürzt zur Tür. Schon die ganze Zeit konnte sie es kaum erwarten, bis der Arbeitstag vorbei war. Eigentlich ging es ihr schon die ganze Woche so. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern schon einmal so häufig hintereinander und über solch einen langen Zeitraum verteilt auf die Uhr gestarrt zu haben. Wie quälend können Sekundenzeiger sein und Minutenzeiger, die sich schier in Zeitlupe über das Ziffernblatt zu bewegen scheinen. Eine Woche ist das turbulente Erlebnis mit Haruka her und seither dreht sich Michirus Welt nur noch um sie. An nichts Anderes vermag sie mehr zu denken. Mühsam bringt sie Tag um Tag die Arbeit hinter sich, um dann erwartungsvoll in ihr neues Liebesnest zu eilen. Sie ist schon fast zu Hause in dem großen Loft, das Haruka ihr Heim nennt. Nirgendwo anders möchte sie mehr sein. Und Haruka tut alles, um es ihnen so schön wie möglich zu machen. Sie genießen das Leben, gehen aus, schauen Filme, diskutieren über Bücher, treffen Harukas Freunde und lieben sich und lieben sich und lieben sich.... Wie konnte sie sich nur je ein Leben ohne diesen wunderbaren Menschen vorstellen? Aber heute macht sich langsam Nervosität in ihr breit. Es ist so weit. Die ersten wirklich bewegenden Konsequenzen sind fällig. Heute wird ihr Verlobter von der Geschäftsreise wiederkommen, die ihr diese unkomplizierte Zeit mit Haruka ermöglicht hat. Fest entschlossen ist sie ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, die Verlobung zu lösen und sich entgültig zu trennen. Vermutlich wird sie sich auch das erste mal outen. Ich liebe eine Frau! Wird sie tatsächlich schon den Mut haben diesen Satz über die Lippen zu bringen? Es zu tun und darüber zu reden sind eindeutig zwei verschiedene Dinge. Sie weiß es wirklich nicht. Ach, sie wird es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen. Es wird sich schon fügen, wie es sein soll. So ist es doch immer, seit sie Haruka kennt. Alles scheint seinen Lauf zu nehmen, wie es immer hat sein sollen. Alles passt zusammen. Sie ist einfach glücklich. Konnte sie das je zuvor in ihrem Leben behaupten? Vorloren in diesem immer weitergreifenden Gedankengeflecht ist sie ganz automatisch den gewohnten Heimweg gegan....... Moment mal! Falscher Weg! Sie ist fast bei Haruka angekommen! Meine Güte! Wieder ein klarer Beweis dafür, dass man immer dort zu Hause ist, wo die Menschen sind, die man liebt. Mühevoll hält sie der Versuchung stand einfach ihre Planung über den Haufen zu werfen, zu Haruka hinein zu laufen und das zu tun, was sie jetzt viel lieber tun würde, als ihr unbequemes Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Einfach Verdrängen, dass da noch ein Mann existiert mit dem sie lebt, dem sie versprochen ist. Ja, unglaublich aber wahr. Diese Lieson ist beinahe so etwas wie von den Eltern arrangiert. Ok, es ist nicht so, dass die Eltern ihr einen Unbekannten als ihren zukünftigen Mann vorgestellt hätten. Ganz so mittelalterlich sind die Zustände und Traditionen in ihrer Familie dann nun doch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Micha und sie kennen sich schon ewig. Eigentlich ist er fast wie ihr Bruder. Als Kinder zweier sehr gut befreundeter Familien haben sie eine extrem verknüpfte Vergangenheit. Viele gemeinsame Reisen und Feste verbinden ihre Erinnerungen. Eine gemeinsame Schulzeit, Studium an der gleichen Uni. Liegt ja fast nahe, dass man sich da näher kommt, oder? Aber waren sie sich denn je wirklich nahe? Intensiv versetzt Michiru sich zurück in die Vergangenheit durchforstet ihre Erlebnisse und spürt nach, was sie für Gefühle für diesen Menschen hegt. Hm, gut auf ihre seltsame Weise hatten sie sich schon immer verstanden. Er war eben ein paar Jahre älter gewesen. Hatte sie geneckt und geärgert wie ein älterer Bruder das wohl tun würde, hatte ihr später Dinge abgenommen, Unannehmlichkeiten abgewendet, sie vor den Neckereien anderer Kinder beschützt. Ja, er konnte schon auf seine Weise lieb sein, und auch wenn sie nie ein wirklich persönliches, vertrautes oder inniges Verhältnis gehabt - gar intime Geheimnisse oder Emotionen geteilt hatten, fühlte sie sich diesem Menschen schon irgendwie nahe. Und es war ja auch bequem gewesen. Sie musste nichts entscheiden, sich keine Sorgen um die Zukunft machen, sich ihren Eltern nicht widersetzen. Es war für sie immer eine gegebene Tatsache gewesen, dass sie einen Mann heiraten, ihm Kinder schenken würde, mit dem sie ein extrem oberflächliches Umgehen pflegte. Sie kannte es ja nicht anders. Mutter und Vater hatten es ihr immer so vorgelebt. Mit Haruka erstürmte sie da völlig unerforschtes Territorium. Sie musste sich erst schwer daran gewöhnen sich so zu öffnen und mit der Intensität einer so offenen Frau konfrontiert zu werden. Und muss es noch. Zwar ist Haruka auf den ersten Blick cool, selbstbewusst, fast rüde. Sie öffnet sich nicht jedem. Aber der Klischeebehaftete Spruch "Harte Schale - weicher Kern" trifft bei ihr wie die Faust aufs Auge. Nun ist Michiru wirklich dort angekommen, wo sie einst vorhatte ihr gesamtes Dasein bis zum Ende ihres Lebens zu fristen. Michas Wagen steht, wie erwartet, in der Einfahrt. Mit klopfendem Herzen und zögernden Schritten nähert sie sich der Tür. Sie tritt ein und kaum dass sie die Diele auch nur annähernd durchquert hat kommt ihr auch schon Micha mit langen Schritten entgegen. "Hallo Schatz!" sagt er mit höflichem Gesicht und haucht ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange. So platonisch ist ihre Beziehung eigentlich fast durchgängig, mal abgesehen von den wenigen unbeholfenen Anläufen miteinander zu schlafen, die man obligatorisch vornahm, weil es sich ja schließlich so gehörte, wenn man zusammen war. Begeistert waren sie wohl beide nie gewesen, auch wenn es nie einer von Beiden geäußert oder sich anmerken lassen hätte. "Wie war Deine Zeit?" fügt er, ganz offensichtlich rhetorisch gemeint hinzu, dreht sich auf dem Absatz um ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und geht voran in "die gute Stube". "Ich hab noch zu arbeiten. Du entschuldigst mich?" "Nein! Ich muss dringend etwas mit Dir besprechen!" Unterbricht ihn Michiru mit aufgeregt leiser Stimme. "Das hat doch Zeit bis zum Abendbrot!" Tut er ihren Einwand sachlich ab. "Nein!!! - Es ist wichtig! Wir reden jetzt!" Michirus Stimme wird entschiedener und lässt keinen Widerspruch mehr zu. Sie ist verzweifelt. Keinen Moment mehr will sie dieses Gespräch noch hinauszögern. Keine Zeit mehr vergeuden, die sie mit ihrer Liebe verbringen könnte. Nicht riskieren, dass sie kalte Füße bekommt, wegläuft und ihn einfach Wortlos verlässt, ohne zu erklären, ohne ihre Sachen mit zu nehmen, ohne sich umzusehen.... Nein, so stillos möchte sie nicht sein. Schließlich ist sie eine erwachsene Frau. Da stellt man sich doch schweren Situationen. Erstaunt zieht Micha eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht sie fragend, aber ohne sich weiter zu wiedersetzen an. So hat er seine Zukünftige bisher nur selten erlebt. Sie hatte immer still und ergeben alles hin genommen. Selten ihr wahres Temperament gezeigt. Er kannte sie nicht, genau wie ihre Eltern. "Also schön, was gibt es denn?" Fügt er hektisch hinzu, in der Annahme, dass sie das in ein zwei Sätzen abschließen würde und er wieder sich wieder seinen Angelegenheiten widmen könnte. Was konnte Michiru schon großartig zu sagen haben? Sie hatten sich nie viel zu sagen gehabt. "Setz dich besser hin! Es dauert einen Moment und ich fühle mich gehetzt, wenn wir hier zwischen Tür und Angel reden." Ganz klar und gefasst wartet Michiru nun ab, wärend er sich ein Glas mit einem der teuren Weinbrände füllt und sich hinsetzt. 


	5. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 7  
  
Tief atmet Michiru ein und lässt die Luft fast hörbar wieder ausströmen. Sie seufzt tief. Unbändige Angst schnürt ihr beinahe die Kehle zu. Wie wird er reagieren? Wird er sie ausreden lassen? Wie soll sie nur beginnen? Es bringt wirklich gar nichts sich vorher etwas zurecht zu legen. Im Ernstfall ist ja doch immer alles anders. Micha sitzt da, regungslos, mit gerunzelter Stirn und starrt sie mit durchdringendem leicht fragendem Blick an. Langsam macht sich eine Ahnung in ihm Breit. Diesmal ist alles anders. Diesmal hat sie etwas zu sagen. Etwas Ernstes. Ob sie krank ist? Michiru ringt mit sich und dann brechen die Worte plötzlich nur so aus ihr heraus. "Micha, es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich werde Dich gleich furchtbar verletzen"....weiter und weiter redet sie. Fast ohne Punkt und Komma. Sie lässt es nicht zu, dass er sie unterbricht, auch wenn er das offensichtlich gar nicht vor hat. Sie hat so gekämpft den Mund auf zu bekommen, nun nicht mehr aus dem Konzept bringen lassen....."Ich kann Dich nicht heiraten. Ich weiß ich bringe alles durcheinander. Ich mache furchtbar viel Stress. Unsere Eltern werden mich umbringen. Du wirst mich hassen. Aber.." Sie beginnt einen Moment zu stammeln. Gerne verletzt sie ihn nun auch wieder nicht. "...aber...ich liebe Dich einfach nicht. Ich habe mich verliebt. Ich muss ausziehen. Ich muss Dich verlassen, verstehst Du?" Das erste Mal hält sie inne, lässt ihre Worte nachwirken und verleiht ihnen damit noch mehr Nahdruck. Verlegen und unsicher hebt sie den Blick und wagt es das erste Mal ihm wirklich in die Augen zu sehen und in seinem Gesicht nach einer Regung zu forschen, irgendeinen Anhaltpunkt zu erhaschen, wie seine Reaktion ausfallen könnte. Michas Reaktion fällt völlig anders aus, als sie erwartet hat. Wie viele verschiedene Varianten sie sich ausgemalt hatte, um aufs Schlimmste gefasst zu sein. Von einem jähzornigen Ausbruch, über verzweifelte Bitten ihn nicht zu verlassen mit Liebesbeteuerungen bis hin zu Drohungen hatte sie sich alles ausgemalt. Aber nun: Michas Gesichtszüge sind ihm komplett entglitten. Mit offenem Mund starrt er sie an. Noch konnte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Und dann...oh Schreck! Seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Er weint? So verletzt ist er? So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Aber nein....Michiru hält inne. Das scheinen keine Trauer-, oder gar Zornestränen zu sein. Sein Gesicht verzerrt sich gleichzeitig zu einem erleichterten Lächeln. Freudentränen! Micha fängt an hysterisch zu lachen. Geschockt wartet Michiru ab, bis er sich wieder soweit gefasst hat, dass er zu sprechen vermag. "Oh Gott! Ich bin so erleichtert. Ich hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen! Ich Liebe doch auch schon lange eine Andere. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Ich wollte die Eltern nicht enttäuschen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass Du daran zerbrechen würdest, wenn ich Dich verlasse. Du hast doch so viel für mich...nein für Deine Eltern, für die Tradition aufgegeben." Unerwartet stürzt Micha, noch immer unter Tränen auf sie zu, fällt ihr um den Hals und vergießt lange aufgestaute, heiße Tränen an ihrer Brust. So hat sie ihn weiß Gott nie in ihrem Leben gesehen und auch nie waren sie sich so nahe, so einig. Verbunden durch das gemeinsame Schicksal, die gleichen Ängste, den schweren Weg den sie noch vor sich hatten, wenn es galt sich voneinander - schlimmer noch, von den Eltern abzunabeln, ein ganzes Leben hinter sich zu lassen, um 180° umzukrempeln. Sie weinen zusammen bittere und doch erleichterte Tränen bis sie nicht mehr können. Dann lachen sie zusammen ein herzliches, befreiendes Lachen. Er erzählt ihr von der jungen Frau mit der er zusammen studiert hatte, und der er schon lange vor der Anstellung in der gemeinsamen Anwaltskanzlei verfallen war. Lächelnd hört sie zu und freut sich über sein im Laufe der Erzählung immer lebendiger werdendes Gesicht, dass durch ein nie gekanntes, glückliches Strahlen erhellt wird. "Und? Wie ist er so? Woher kennst Du ihn? Wie lange geht das denn schon?" Fragt er neugierig und schaut seine neue Freundin und Exverlobte erwartungsvoll an. "Hmmm" Einen Moment lang zögert Michiru und sucht nach den richtigen Worten. "Und wenn ich Dir sagen würde, dass es eine Frau ist?" Hey! Das war ja gar nicht so schwer! Freut sie sich in Gedanken. Erstaunt hustet Micha, fasst sich aber schnell wieder. "Wow! Eine Frau? Du? Wie lange weißt Du das schon?" "Seit einer Woche." Lacht Michiru. "Aber es hat mich bis über beide Ohren erwischt." Sie plaudern noch lange bis tief in die Nacht. Erzählen sich wie alles kam, planen wie es weitergeht. Micha wird bei der Wohnungssuche und dem Umzug helfen, gemeinsam gilt es nun es den Eltern zu irgendwie beizubringen. Vielleicht werden sie ja sogar richtig gute Freunde..... 


End file.
